That Which is Unknown
by nataliemichaelis
Summary: Sebastian confesses the reasons for the actions he committed- as an order from his Master- and it ends up leading up to something unexpected. Read more to find out what it is Sebastian has done. Warnings: Yaoi- Boy x Boy; Mild hints of sex; Mild language; Rated T just in case. This is a romance fic. Don't like, then simply don't read. I have no decided this is a oneshot.


**Hey! I'm Natalie, and this is the Kuroshitsuji fic I wrote that I assumed would be worthy of sharing with fangirls as crazed as I am~ It's my first, so I hope you enjoy it. If you liked it, please, feel free to flail around and unleash all your Sebaciel feels. If you didn't, tell me why. I appreciate constructive criticism. What I strive for is none other than improvement to exceed your expectations. So drop by a review.  
Enjoy~ c:**

"I cannot lie. Therefore I suppose I shall explain my actions, young Master."  
Midnight blue locked with crimson red.  
"Creatures such as I do not experience what humans would call 'emotion.' However our being in itself is beyond human comprehension. So, why should I explain how we function and habituate? I suppose I mean to say that one cannot be expected to understand a demon's nature if they are not even physically, mentally, in body nor soul, able to be aware of their presence in its truest form."  
Sebastian pulled the boy closer to him, hand slipped behind Ciel's waist.

"Us demons merely adopt the human forms we take. None reused nor recycled. All created to accomplish fulfillness in our Master's wishes. They unwillingly become a permanent part of us. When I am in this form, I am limited to many of my true abilities… and so human abilities take place."

Ciel could feel Sebastian's sweet, intoxicating breath- their lips just barely inches apart. He remembered to breathe. It was hard to take in all at once- at least for Ciel it was. He looked pale, shaken, and extremely taken aback. "Y-you still haven't answered my question, Sebastian," he whispered, stuttering. This wasn't like Ciel, but he felt as though he was being interrogated by him.

"_Emotion_, my Lord."

He pulled the boy even closer when slipping his other hand behind Ciel's slim waist.

"These are the things that you, Young Master, have made me _suffer._ To be quite honest, the feeling is rather otherworldly to me. As I said, demons do not possess the ability to connect in such a way, to care."

Fear wasn't the right way to describe what Ciel felt at this moment. But more like a loss of control. Vulnerable. He felt he would be vulnerable to anything Sebastian would do in this point on- every glance, every word, every caress, every touch… all of it. But as it turns out, this isn't what happened.

"This is why humans are considered to be so special. They have the ability to love… in their own twisted way, I suppose. Love can be rather cruel sometimes," he said in a quiet, whispered voice, "and I have been careless enough to have fallen into it."  
Sebastian closed his eyes, and backed away.

"That, my Lord, is why I kissed you."

Ciel's insides felt twisted. It was so much to take in all at once. A demon? Love _him_? But why _him_? Well… right now he was beyond caring about the reasons. He took in a deep breath.

"Then kiss me," he whispered.  
Sebastian hesitated.  
"Kiss me again, you damn demon! That's what you do when you love someone, correct?"

"Master, I don't believe that to be the wisest thing to do right now," he said.

"And why not?" he snapped.

Sebastian leaned in closer to him, grabbing his face between his gloved hands. It was all Sebastian could do to keep himself from the boy, but, "If I start now, I don't know where I'd be able to stop."

Ciel didn't care. He was just glad their lips met again.

They moved carefully, thoroughly, in sync. It was like their lips matched and just went together. They fit. The atmosphere was quiet and meaningful, but in no way uncomfortable. It felt right. Ciel would nip at the other's lips, never separating from each other, just… kissing.

And Ciel knew that, this time, that's as far as it would go. It wasn't something he had particularly fantasized about in the past- with Sebastian nonetheless- but it was something that, when it did come to occur, Ciel knew that his first kiss would be emotional, with someone special, and above all- innocent. Just innocent. Just kissing someone you cared about. To just realize all these feelings about someone you had locked up, and let them all show in a kiss.

Sebastian knew this, of course. And, no, not because Ciel had ever told him- but because he just knew how Ciel felt deep inside. Sebastian had only become conscious of this, though, when he heard an especially wicked thought that had passed by in Ciel's head one afternoon. Their covenant allows _all_ their thoughts and feelings to show to one another- not just the ones they _let_ themselves show. All of them.

The idea bewildered Sebastian. Humored him, almost. He thought the idea so strange and unreal, that he started imagining how it would ever come to take place. Just at the thought of those lips pressed against his, of taking that creature he so newly and deeply cared for all to himself. And only him- his butler, his faithful servant, his shadow, and above all… his _demon,_ Sebastian. But the more he thought of it, it started to become all the more _normal_ to him.

Ciel, of course, had absolutely no idea about this whatsoever. But Sebastian, on the other hand, already knew he'd eventually confess to his master. After all, if Sebastian was to love someone, it could only be Ciel. They already had such a strong bond, so they were basically _bound _to develop new feelings for the another.

While Sebastian had been bound to others in the past, contractors, none of them had once thought about _feeling_ something for the demon. Sure, physical interactions took place once in a while- it was rather a given- but nothing having to do with love in the past. And now that he'd confessed to his master, he could only hope Ciel would allow it.

With Ciel, you never know. You never know what he's going to do. He could either give in to his own pride, or give in to his own vulnerability. But that's just how unpredictable Ciel could be at times. And this is one of the main things that spiced up this demon's life as Sebastian. But Ciel did neither. He did not give in to pride, nor into vulnerability. He simply requested a kiss. And somehow, he grew to find the subject normal as well.

It was the same for Ciel- if he was to fall in love, it would be with Sebastian. He was the only one he fully trusted, the one he spent most time with. And, let's be honest- they'd _danced_ together before! You'd have to be rather ignorant to not think of it at least once.

Ciel's lips felt so soft and like… like something he couldn't wrap his finger around. But as Sebastian presses his lips to the young Earl's more, he realized what they felt like.

Young.

They felt young, innocent, and raw with emotion. Not posed kisses. But kisses that were in-the-moment and inexperienced. And in this case it was a good thing because, even though they were inexperienced, they were filled with feelings and secrets that he had never let anyone come to terms with, until now. With Sebastian. The only person who had ever unleashed such a deep place from within Ciel- and viceversa.

No, that does not conclude that Ciel had never loved before. It just means that Ciel had never loved the way he did Sebastian. Sure, he had loved his parents and family.  
But he had always had a very strange and…. unique bond with Sebastian. And now it has been taken to a much deeper place. He'd never imagined it would turn out this way. Or rather, he'd never _wanted_ to believe it would. But right now, that was the _only_ thing he wanted to believe.

Sebastian remembered what he had said… that he didn't know how far he could stop taking an innocent kiss to. But he remembered. He remembered what Ciel wanted. And so Sebastian slowed down a kiss that had begun to speed up whenever his hand slipped over Ciel's thigh or his chest, or whenever Sebastian started laying kisses from Ciel's velveteen lips to his chin and down to his upper neck. Realizing this, he left an equally soft trail that made its way up to Ciel's lips once more.

God, were Sebastian's lips a dream, he thought. Well, right now he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, considering what a haven he was currently in. Ciel felt the moment to be so perfect… and it was. He never wanted it to end. He never wanted to be away from Sebastian. And even though it might seem sudden, the thought of Sebastian not being there wounded his soul. It caused him _pain._ And he's been through enough of that.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel whispered what he could of the other's name between their kisses.

"Mmm?" He couldn't be bothered to answer him properly. He was taking care of something else right now. That is, until Ciel pulled away.

Ciel looked into his bright red orbs, and Sebastian gazed back.

"I love you…" he said.  
"I love you _so_ much, Sebastian. So, _so_, much," he said right before crushing their lips once more.

"And I, you, my Lord. Never forget. You are _my _Ciel."


End file.
